culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Doom
Summary Black Doom is a black demonic-like alien who coexists within the Sonic The Hedgehog series. He provides the role as the main antagonist of game, Shadow The Hedgehog, as well with being the leader of the Black Arms, and the possible creator of the Black Comet. He makes his way into the realm of Cul De Carbon, as he finds the lowly entities living there appealing, and amuses him. Background (Shadow The Hedgehog) It has been exclaimed that Black Doom has lived for more than 2,000 years at best, making him an immortal lifeform. He is apart of the cycle of the Black Comet, a techno-organic substance that passes the Earth every 50 years. There, when the time is right, Black Doom orders his army to commence in action, to invade the Earth, and to cause many destruction at will, similar to that as a terrorist plot, though much more deadly. As another 50 years commence, the Black Arms invade once more, this time, with the ultimate lifeform suspecting this, being none other than Shadow The Hedgehog. Black Doom then notices Shadow is well alive on this planet, as he goes to him, and manipulates him into bringing him the 7 Chaos Emeralds, while Black Doom himself, faces more destructive tasks on hand. Later on, after finding only 6 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow then decides to defy Black Doom out of the blue, portraying mutiny against the godly demonic alien. Even after fight, however, Black Doom then lectures Shadow about his past once more, despite Shadow being curious as to what his past really contained, thus, he tries to manipulate Shadow, so he can have all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Because of this, Sonic and Co. alert Shadow that Black Doom is no good, and he should no listen him, but to no avail. Black Doom succeeds the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and evolves into Devil Doom, a demonic entity at will. Shadow then uses the emeralds for himself as well, to transform into Super Shadow, to fight off Black Doom, and to attempt his defeat. Which succeeds in a way, Shadow Defeats Devil Doom, destroys the Black Comet, and starts new will, but... This didn't kill Black Doom off, it only defeated him, as he eventually soon returned... (Cul De Carbon) Though the commencing process of the Black Arms hasn't commissioned yet, Black Doom takes a look into the region on his own. Black Doom finds this land of inferior lowly mortals to be ammusing, and appeals him in many ways, as he intends them all to be weaker than he is, which seems to be the case. Only three beings have a major connection with Black Doom. Kirby, Planet Popstar's hero, Ben 10, a kid able to turn into aliens by a simple tap, and Val, a woman who seems to have a mild interest in music. The three seemed to of underestimated Black Doom, which was basically portraying mutiny against him. Black Doom showed off his destructive power, and basically fought the three of them in combat alone, and did a significant job at doing so. At the end of the fight, It was decalred to be a simple draw, as Black Doom spared their life, as the fight they had was more so a warning from the demonic alien. If anything, Black Doom could've done much worse within that battle, and stated that if he were to be defied again, something worse than death would occur. Relationships/Connections Friends/Positive: * Notable Enemies/Negative: * Ben Tennyson (Showed mutiny and mockery towards Black Doom, which resulted in violence afterwards. Despite being obvious enough as it is, Ben Tennyson is a human, the one species Black Doom despises over any other within the universe. With a human showing negative respect towards Black Doom, the combination angers him in almost every way) * Kirby (Similar, Kirby was rather disobedient towards Black Doom as well. He see's some significant power within Kirby, but like Ben, he sees him as weak and incompotent. Though he's curious on how such an innocent being can sustain such great power) * Shadow The Hedgehog (From what Shadow did, Black Doom is willing to never forgive Shadow for nearly destroying his entire army, sure Black Doom has a new one in his aresenal, but the two see eachother with hatred) Neutral: * Giegue (While seeing Giegue via his Doom eye, Black Doom sees Giegue with some dire potential out of anyone else Black Doom has seen within Cul De Carbon, though seeing Giegue's rather selfish motives and almost direct hatred towards most people there, he wouldn't really show respect with Giegue, nor team up or even encounter him unless he had the chance, such as Black Doom coming across a weakened Giegue just to humilate him) Possible Threats Towards Black Doom * Magolor (With the Master Crown) * Kirby (Barely) * Ben Tennyson (Some of the alien forms he portrayed himself had somewhat a chance towards Black Doom, though it was sullen) * Antasma (He does have capable might to put threatening aspects amongst the multiverse, to basically destroying it) Trivia * Black Doom is possibly as powerful as his entire army combined, if not, more than that. * It's to no surprise that Black Doom created Shadow The Hedgehog, or at least, assisted Gerald Robotnik into creating Shadow, as he does have Black Doom's blood, making them related. * It's possible for Black Doom to end worlds, and even solar systems?.. * Black Doom is one of only three characters currently regularly in Cul de Carbon, the other two being Sonic The Hedgehog and Sticks the Badger Category:Established Characters